Damisela en peligro
by eclipse total
Summary: [Viñeta] "Ese asunto ya llevaba varios días dando vueltas por su mente, y todo comenzó con una discusión entre sus compañeros. ¿Era correcto pensar en qué la rubia mimada y odiosa del salón era una damisela en peligro?"
**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias de fan para fans sin fines de lucro. La imagen de portada tampoco es mía.

* * *

 **\- Damisela en peligro -**

* * *

Ese asunto ya llevaba varios días dando vueltas por su mente, y todo comenzó con una discusión entre sus compañeros.

¿Era correcto pensar en qué la rubia mimada y odiosa del salón era una damisela en peligro?

No, no, no... ¡NO!

Bien, era cierto que Chloe era como toda una princesa mimada, pero de eso a ser la damisela en peligro que el héroe siempre salva hay una enorme diferencia. Para empezar, si bien no es fan de los superhéroes sabe lo básico para afirmarlo... Chloe jamás será como esa reporteras que están detrás de la verdad (Afortunadamente, lo último que le faltaba a su ya complicada doble vida era una persona que buscase desenmascarar su álter ego... Oh, esperen, ya la tiene: Alya), tampoco es como esas personas que siempre dan su mayor esfuerzo y al ser un afecto por parte del héroe protagonista, siempre está es la mira de los villanos.

Ignorando el hecho de que la rubia siempre se las arregla para estar en ese tipo de peligro, ¿Porqué los villanos de los comics que Nathaniel expuso a la clase como base solida para dicha discusión eran tan clichés?

Chloe simplemente no podía ser - A palabras de la mayor parte de sus compañeros de clases - _su_ damisela en peligro. Ni siquiera hay lazo afectivo que pueda llegar a unirlas.

 _— Pero Ladybug es su mejor amiga._

Aún no recuerda quién dijo tal cosa en aquella discusión, pero el que eso fuera mentira debía ser obvio ¿No?

Pues, de hecho, aún se siente un poco decepcionada de que la mayoría lo siga creyendo, Chloe es una mentirosa patológica, y se siente mal de que su álter ego sea presa de este tipo de creencias, porque la rubia es una mala persona, quien tiene un mayor potencial para crear _akumas_ con sus comentarios despectivos y, muchas veces, ofensivos. Aún así, ella es una heroína que no tiene derecho a juzgar y debe acudir al llamado aún si es para salvar a la persona más ruin del mundo.

Y nada dentro de su mente es capaz de atenuarse cuando Ladybug salva, por enésima vez, a la rubia compañera de clases de Marienette y esta corre a abrazarla llorando. — ¡Muchas gracias Ladybug, eres la mejor! Mi mejor amiga — aún si es un cumplido ella no lo siente así.

Casi parece que la propia Chloe se creé el que ella realmente es su mejor amiga y siempre irá a salvarla de las garras de la maldad sin importar que tan filosas estas sean. La expresión de la heroína de traje rojo se convierte entonces en una mueca, entre la indignación y la incredulidad, mientras piensa: — ¿Y que hay de Sabrina, entonces? — Con evidente fastidio, al sentirse derrotada por esta mentira. Tal vez no deba pensar en las consecuencias extrañas que podrían venir si alguien los viera así, como rumores entre las calles de parís que susurren su amistad con la chica más mimada, egocéntrica y caprichosa de toda Francia.

Siente a alguién reír a sus espaldas, aún si los brazos de Chloe no la dejan voltear sabe que se trata de Chat Noir, no era burla, sino una risa ligera cortando el ambiente tenso para Ladybug, le indicaba lo bien que la estaba pasando presenciando tal escena. El chico con el traje de gato negro camina hacia donde ella para que puedan verse a la cara, y la sonrisa sincera que le regala habla más de lo que lo harían las palabras que puedan salir de su boca.

 _— Deja que se lo siga creyendo._

Con un suspiro, la chica tras el disfraz de catarina sabe que es lo mejor. Porque contraria a la aptitud de chica popular que quiere dar a conocer (Sin éxito alguno), no tiene amigos capaces de arriesgar la vida como lo hace ella cada que cae presa de un akuma, y ¿Que mejor que tener como amiga incondicional a la persona de la que eres fan? Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que Chloe podía competir con Alya por el primer lugar en mayor fan de Ladybug.

Así que, finalmente, ¿Por qué no dejarse envolver por la mentira?

Tal vez terminara aceptando que, al final de cuentas, todo el mundo tiene razón y Chloe resultaba ser su cliché de damisela en peligro. Aquel que aunque odiara, el protagonista y co-protagonista de esa historia de superhéroes debían ser capaces de salvar mientras lucha por el bien del mundo.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Bueno, Ladybug me había estado siguiendo en el facebook y en youtube xD Pero no vi la serie sino hasta recién el mes pasado. Y si bien Chloe me cayó mal al principio, al final de la serie ya me caía bien (Es mimada, pero me agrada más que Volpina xD a ella ya comencé a odiarla (?)), además de que sin Chloe, la mitad de los capítulos no serían posibles... Es decir ¡La mitad de los akumas de la serie son culpa de Chloe! xD eso se me hizo curioso, y el hecho de que Ladybug y Chat Noir deban salvarla se me hizo irónico xD

Espero lo disfrutaran, saludos~


End file.
